<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bargain | Danny Johnson x Reader by gh0st_tiddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825568">Bargain | Danny Johnson x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_tiddies/pseuds/gh0st_tiddies'>gh0st_tiddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_tiddies/pseuds/gh0st_tiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: something where ghostface has the reader cornered, begging isn’t working, so it looks like she’s going to have to use other ways of convincing him to be let go.</p>
<p>it's just a bad porno plot<br/>part 2 coming soon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bargain | Danny Johnson x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t certain how he had gotten into your house, nor were you certain when he broke in or how long he had been waiting for you that evening. Waiting for you to step out of the bathroom in your nightgown and make your way to your bedroom, ignoring the odd scent of faint cologne in the air. Waiting for you to pass your closet before rushing out in a blur of black and white to ambush his unsuspecting prey, knife raised over his head.</p>
<p>Fortunately, your reflexes were quick enough to avoid the sharp blade as it sliced through the air, mere inches from where your shoulder was moments ago. But after an embarrassingly brief chase, he now had you cornered at the edge of your bedroom, far away from the door, and far away from freedom.</p>
<p>You were now staring face-to-face with a ghostly, white mask, an image of a contorted, mournful scream. The face was not one you were unfamiliar with, nor were you unfamiliar with the persona that it accompanied. The Ghost Face. The name bestowed upon the town’s serial killer by the local press. Whoever he was, he was responsible for all the gruesome murders that had been occurring lately. And now he had come for you. It wasn’t a surprise at all, you had to admit. It was only a matter of time before the killer would become emboldened enough to target someone close to a cop tasked with trying to solve the killer’s crimes.</p>
<p>The figure stood near the doorway with his shoulders squared back and chest puffed, clad in a black duster that ran down to his knees, giving way to black combat boots. The duster was topped with a leather shoulder piece and hood, equally dark in color, and fastened in place by black cinch straps. The only thing that stood out from the black ensemble was the white party mask. A phantom face that stuck out amongst the shroud of darkness.</p>
<p>Thoughts raced through your mind. You needed to act quickly, before he could lunge at you again and thrust his blade into your neck.</p>
<p>“My boyfriend’s a cop!” You blurted out, just barely able to keep yourself from stammering, feigning courage in an attempt to throw him off—to intimidate him—and maybe convince him to rethink his intentions.</p>
<p>As if he were any common murderer.</p>
<p>Still, the masked figure paused, slowly tilting his head to the side for a moment, as if curious, before straightening it back.</p>
<p>“I know.” Was the matter-of-fact response you were given.</p>
<p>You blinked.</p>
<p>You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but that response certainly wasn’t it. Nor was it the voice you would have expected a serial killer to have, let alone for him to even speak at all. His voice was mellow and smooth like honey, but there was gruffness that spoke in bold authority and confidence that borderlined on arrogance. A sweet mix melting over the surface and seeping into your skull and saturating it with a slyness that could poison a mind.</p>
<p>“But” he continued, suddenly craning his neck and leaning from side to side as though he were peering around a corner, searching for a hidden cop hiding just out of view, waiting for his cue to jump out and yell “gotcha!”</p>
<p>The man straightened himself and turned his head back to face you.</p>
<p>“—I don’t see him anywhere.”</p>
<p>You could hear the smile in his voice. No doubt a cruel smirk reveling in knowing just how vulnerable you were in this moment, and curious to know how you’ll attempt to get out of your predicament.</p>
<p>The man’s tone turned sour.</p>
<p>“Your little boyfriend needs to learn to keep his nose to himself.” He snarled. “And I think you’ll make a great example.”</p>
<p>If your heart wasn’t pounding inside your chest before, it certainly was now. It beat frantically against the cage it was imprisoned within, trapped—just like you—and desperate to break free.</p>
<p>He began to approach you from the edge of the bed that sat in the between you and the door, drawing closer and closer, step by step, upon his cornered prey. And with each step he took, you withdrew your own step back in a feeble attempt to distance yourself from the murderer.</p>
<p>That is, until you felt your back flatten against the wall.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>In a frantic effort, you searched across the room, noting the bed standing between you and the door, and gauging the likeliness of being able to make it past him and out of the room without receiving a knife in your gut.</p>
<p>Clearly reading your intentions, the man spoke again.</p>
<p>“Let’s say you were able to get past me right now and get a hold of a phone and call the cops. It still takes exactly twelve minutes to reach here from the station. Assuming they leave right away, of course…” He trailed off into a chuckle.</p>
<p>His tone then suddenly lowered into a sinister, viscous growl.</p>
<p>“I can have you gutted with your insides strewn across this house in less than eight.”</p>
<p>The man’s words seized the frantic beating heart in your chest with icy claws, chilling you to your very core. Time seemed to freeze, for just a moment, overcoming you with the feeling of dread and genuine horror in knowing that this man was serious. You had seen the crime scene photos, heard the reports that your boyfriend had shown you. Images of scalps ripped clean off of skulls, throats gashed wide open, chests mangled mush… You knew exactly what this man was capable of, and if you didn’t act quickly, you would be next.</p>
<p>The killer laughed as he took yet another step closer, cornering his prey further against the wall.</p>
<p>“You’d be better off calling the pizza guy… I bet he comes around here a lot, doesn’t he?” The man sneered.</p>
<p>You were too frightened to react to the insult. He was too close now, mere feet from you. Any attempt to run past him now and you’d run directly into the weapon in his hand.</p>
<p>His gloved hand opened and closed around the handle, fantasizing the moment he would get to plunge it into you, carve you up and add you to his growing body count.</p>
<p>You were frozen. There was nothing you could do. The man was gradually closing the distance between you, and time was running out.</p>
<p>“Wait—”</p>
<p>The man inched closer.</p>
<p>“—Please. I’ll do anything, p-please don’t kill me..”</p>
<p>The masked man paused his approach. His head cocked, curiously once more, gears beginning to turn inside his head.</p>
<p>“Anything..?”</p>
<p>You gazed into the blank, empty eyes of the mask, trying to read the man’s intention behind them, but it obscured every detail, save for the morbid sense of curiosity in his voice. A curiosity that gave you a heavy, sinking feeling down to the pit of your stomach. And deep within your gut, you knew you were about to make a deal with the devil himself.</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>The man snickered.</p>
<p>“Is that what you say to the pizza guy, too?”</p>
<p>You had no time to voice your offense as the masked killer closed the remaining gap in one final step, seizing your throat and shoving you against the wall, looming over your smaller form. The scent of his cologne filled your nostrils.</p>
<p>“Get on your knees.” He demanded, letting go of your throat, but making sure you were secured between him and the wall.</p>
<p>Now that you were standing toe-to-toe with him, you realized the man wasn’t too much taller than you, maybe a good head taller. But what he lacked in stature, it was made up by his sheer body language. His shoulders bulked and squared up, chest huffed out. His head loomed over you, black eyes of the mask staring intently. Hungrily. The true meaning of domineering arrogance.</p>
<p>You obeyed without protest, body shaking, leaving your face level with his belt. You tried to avoid looking at his crotch, keeping your eyes on him, waiting for the next command.</p>
<p>“You know what to do.” The man spoke, leaning his hips closer to your face, making his disgusting intentions undeniable.</p>
<p>Your stomach churned. This isn’t what you meant.</p>
<p>“Wait, no. Please. I—“</p>
<p>The man seized your face with his leather-clad hand and squeezed your cheeks roughly, silencing your pleas, as he lowered his masked face close to yours.</p>
<p>“You said you’d do anything. You do want to live, don’t you?”</p>
<p>You nodded, tears beginning to spill down your cheeks.</p>
<p>He let go of your face, standing up once more.</p>
<p>“Then unzip. Now.”</p>
<p>Sniffling your nose and with reluctant, shaking hands you moved his long duster out of the way, exposing the black jeans behind it, and brought them upwards to the button of his jeans, unhooking it from its place. Your fingers then closed around the tab of his zipper and, after a small hesitation, pulled it down, trying not to touch the now noticeable bulge pressing against it. A wave of heat emanated from his crotch as you pulled open his jeans.</p>
<p>You began to sob.</p>
<p>His hand cupped your cheek and his thumb wiped your tears, in an eerily strange moment of tenderness, then moved down to hook his index finger under your chin and angle your head upwards. You refused.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he let go of your chin and seized your hair in his hand and yanked upwards, forcing you to look up at him. He flashed the blade in his free hand.</p>
<p>“In case you’re stupid enough to try anything, remember I’ll gut you on the spot.”</p>
<p>He held you there for a moment and after he figured you got the point, he then let go of your hair.</p>
<p>“Now pull it out and put that pretty little mouth of yours to work, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>A small whimper escaped your lips as you reluctantly opened the flap of his boxer briefs and reached inside, hand curling around the heat of his member. A shudder ran through you as you pulled it free from the confines of fabric. You kneeled face-to-face with the thick, veiny member in front of you, its rosy tip flushed from arousal. The scent of musk and cologne was sickening to you in this moment, but you were at least thankful that the man wasn’t huge, however he certainly wasn’t small.</p>
<p>You drew in a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare yourself.</p>
<p>
  <em>It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just survival.</em>
</p>
<p>Surely your boyfriend would understand.</p>
<p>You just needed to hold out long enough for him to come home. He would come home and everything would be fine and this sick fuck would be locked away forever and you could forget this ever happened.</p>
<p>You glanced upwards to the man, in hopes that he would, for any reason at all, decide to change his mind.</p>
<p>He stood, still staring expectantly at you through the mask. He didn’t say anything, but you knew he was waiting. One of his hands held his duster open, while the other gripped the knife, its sharp edge angled towards you. A reminder.</p>
<p>Slowly and reluctantly, you opened your mouth to take in his cock, but the man stopped you.</p>
<p>“Wait…Give it a little kiss, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>You could hear the grin in his voice and it made your face heat up in humiliation. Tears spilled over your eyelids, your lips curled back in disgust and shame. You hated every second of this.</p>
<p>Your eyes lowered back to his stiffening cock and, with quivering lips, pressed them to the head. The tip was smooth but felt as though it could burn your lips from the heat.</p>
<p>The man laughed.</p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p>Your stomach churned. You wanted to vomit.</p>
<p>“Now get to work, sweetie.”</p>
<p>The way he spoke to you disgusted you, and you wanted nothing more than to be able to spit back, <em>“I’m not your ‘sweetie’ or your ‘good girl’”</em> but you knew better and instead you avoided his gaze, opening your mouth once more to take in his cock.</p>
<p>Your tongue slid over the smooth texture of his member. It was hot and carried the pungent taste of sweat and bitter musk.</p>
<p>Bile rose in your throat at the taste.</p>
<p>You closed your eyes and began bobbing your head slowly up and down the head of his member, trying to imagine you were anywhere else but here; on your knees sucking off a unknown man in an attempt to survive, like some kind of badly directed porno.</p>
<p>You tried to imagine that it wasn’t a crazed murderer, but instead your boyfriend. It was his cock in your mouth, his sweat on your tongue running down your throat, and his hand gripping the back of your head.</p>
<p>He was being a lot rougher than usual—</p>
<p>“Jesus. You suck off your boyfriend like this?”</p>
<p>The illusion shattered.</p>
<p>“—No wonder he comes home late all the time…”</p>
<p>The masked man trailed off into a laugh, as if he felt he had just made the funniest joke.</p>
<p>Your face heated up even more and tears streamed down your reddening cheeks as you pulled away from his length.</p>
<p>His laugh faded into an annoyed sigh.</p>
<p>“Come on. Get back to work. You’ve barely even taken half.”</p>
<p>He started snickering.</p>
<p>“Am I bigger than your boyfriend, baby?”</p>
<p>You scowled. He wasn’t, but you certainly didn’t dare try to tell him that.</p>
<p>You tried once more to pleasure the man. Bobbing your head up and down his length, tightening your lips around it, your sole motivation being to do enough to survive and eventually see this man locked behind bars. If your boyfriend didn’t kill him first. You kept repeating the mantra to yourself over and over.</p>
<p>Once he came home, everything would be fine. This sick fuck would be captured and locked away and life would return to normal.</p>
<p>An irritated growl rose from the murderer’s chest and his large hand let go of your hair and gripped your throat, slamming you against the wall. The force against your windpipe caused you to choke and sputter, gasping for air.</p>
<p>“You know. I’m starting to think you really don’t want to walk out of this alive, hun.”</p>
<p>Without any warning, the man grabbed your head with both hands and shoved his cock down your throat. Your eyes widened and you choked and gagged at the thickness stretching and forcing its way down your throat, unaccustomed to such aggressive treatment. You tried to pull away, to free yourself from the assault on your throat, but the man held you firm, and once again, thrust his cock back down with a dark snicker.</p>
<p>“I want you to take it all.”</p>
<p>He thrust his hips against your face, shoving his cock down your throat over and over, quickening into a rapid, but steady pace. He was going to show you how he wanted it.</p>
<p>Despite your efforts to pull away, he held your head still, as the man began moaning, playing out some sadistic fantasy in his head while degrading you in this moment.</p>
<p>You couldn’t breathe. His hips slammed against your face so roughly it was difficult to even breathe through your nose. Your arms flailed and you tried to whine in an attempt to alert him that you were struggling, but if anything, he started thrusting harder.</p>
<p>Your throat burned from the assault. Your hands found purchase and clung to his jeans, holding on for dear life while you waited for him to stop. Whether it be from orgasm or sheer mercy.</p>
<p>One of his hands let go of your head and gripped your throat, squeezing it to feel his cock moving up and down inside, his groaning taking on a higher and louder pitch.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He panted, “if this is what your throat feels like…” the man trailed off into heavier pants.</p>
<p>His thrusts became far more erratic and desperate as the man crept closer and closer to the edge.</p>
<p>Saliva spilled out of your mouth and strung down to your chest, staining and soaking your nightshirt.</p>
<p>The man let out a loud moan as he slammed his hips one last time into your face, burying your nose in his pubes, as the man finally came. You could feel the heat of his release sliding down your throat. You shuddered, at least thankful that he was deep enough that you couldn’t taste it.</p>
<p>There was a clacking sound as he limply pressed his masked face against the wall.</p>
<p>The man held your face in his hands, almost cradling it, against his pelvis as he rolled his hips lazily, riding out the remainder of his orgasm, groaning and panting.</p>
<p>Finally, he let you go, allowing you to pull away from his length with a gasp, a trail of saliva and who knows what else connecting your mouth to the head of his cock. You struggled to catch your breath, alternating between gasping and sniffling your runny nose.</p>
<p>Tears, saliva, and mucus covered your face, a humiliating sight, but you did it. You had given this twisted man what he wanted in order to survive. You upheld your end of the bargain and now everything would be fine.</p>
<p>You struggled to speak, throat raw from the aggressive fucking it just endured.</p>
<p>“I… I did— what you asked…”</p>
<p>The man stood with his head tilted back, still breathing heavily, slowly coming down from his high.</p>
<p>“Yeah… I guess you did…”</p>
<p>He sniffed the air through his mask and tilted his head forward, looking down at you.</p>
<p>“Only…”</p>
<p>He grabbed a handful of your hair and wrenched it up, painfully straining your neck, forcing you to look into the mask. This time, you could see the man’s eyes beneath the mask. They were dark brown and held a heavy gaze of cruelty, just like him, but shone with wicked excitement. You were aware of the cold blade on your throat.</p>
<p>“I never said I’d let you go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>